


Dagen efter

by otherstories



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evakteket Challenge, Examen, M/M, Sommar
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherstories/pseuds/otherstories
Summary: Såg utmaningen 23.22 idag och ville se om jag kunde få ihop något på dessa minuter. Strand-sand-glass. Stresskrev och hann precis posta 23.59! En liten scen blev det.





	Dagen efter

Han har alltid tyckt om måsar egentligen. De tar plats, väsnas något för överjävligt och skiter ner överallt. Men ändå, fåglarna är ljudet av sommaren. Ljudet som han inte kan slå ifrån sig. Det måste bli en bra sommar. 

”Vad tänker du på?”, Even dimper ner på handduken bredvid honom och gör sig en bekväm sittande ställning i sanden i sina nya röda badbyxor. ”Ingent- aj för i helvete Even!”, Isak känner hur han rycker till när det iskalla går ner i ryggraden på honom. Even skrattar lite innan han tar tillbaka sin hand som håller Isaks glass och ger den till honom. ”Sorry baby, visste inte att du var så hot.” Isak rullar med ögonen. ”Seriöst Even, du får komma upp med någon bättre line om du ska hålla på sådär.” Even böjer sig fram och kysser honom på kinden innan han tar Isaks glasspapper. ”Okej, jag är ledsen for real.” Isak sätter sig upp i samma skräddarställning och tittar på honom. ”Det vill jag inte heller.” Even tittar ut över vattnet och tar en tugga av sin glass. ”Fint det.”

Det är nästan folktomt på stranden och man kan nästan känna sig som att man äger den. Naturen är för stor för att delas in in i fack om vem som äger vad men detta är just nu deras. På samma sätt som Isak hoppas att juli blir deras på riktigt. Och augusti. De hade en sån fin sommar i fjol. Even mådde bra och han själv behövde inte jobba hela sommaren på grund av ett stipendium från skolan. Deras juni har nu mest varit stress, jobb och avslutning och examen. Han kan knappt andas när han lägger ihop allting som hänt.

”Du Even?”, han börjar men vet inte hur han ska sluta meningen. ”Ja?”, Even vänder huvudet och tittar på honom. Blått på grönt. Alltid tittar på honom när han ska säga någonting viktigt, som att det han säger räknas. Även om han är förbannad eller ledsen. ”Sorry för att jag vart så stressad hela juni. Inget kul alls ju.”, Isak sänker rösten för han gillar inte att behöva erkänna att det inte blev som han tänkt sig riktigt. Det skulle ju vara kul men allt blev bara stress, stress i 180 km i timmen. ”Men du”, Even lägger sin glasspinne på handduken och lägger sitt knä över Isaks medan han flyttar sig själv närmare. ”Varför säger du förlåt för det? Du har tagit examen och är helt grym ju.” Isak rycker på axlarna. ”Men det har ju varit samma hela tiden och du har bara jobbat.” Isak suckar lite för sig själv och pillar med etiketten på sin handduk medan han tittar ner. Han är stolt över sig själv och att han klarat det. Men det blev inte riktigt som han föreställt sig, eller om han ska vara ärlig så vet han väl kanske inte hundra hur han ville ha den sista tiden i skolan men kanske inte riktigt så som det blev.

”Jag är så himla stolt över dig Isak.”, Even lägger sin hand över hans och smeker över knogarna. ”Och även om det blev stressigt så klarade du ju det. Du gick ju bara gick in och tog sista muntan liksom.” Even ler lite hastigt mot honom och det flashar förbi för Isak hur många burkar Red Bull han drack innan för att peppa sig. Men det gick ju.

”Fan Even, hur pallar du alltid vara så snäll mot mig?”, han känner att han fiskar efter bekräftelse men so be. Han behöver det idag av alla dagar som är den mesta dagen efter av alla dagar. Evens blick som vandrat ner mot Isaks haka där han känner att han har en liten glassfläck åker blixtsnabbt upp och krokar fast hans egen. Ingen återvändo där heller.

”Baby, det är ingen uppoffring.” Even flyttar ännu närmare Isak på filten. ”Du kan vara den grinigaste snart 19-åringen i Oslo med omnejd men du är sjukt bra.” Even kysser bort vaniljen på hakan. ”Och snyggaste.” En kyss till i andra mungipan. ”Och envisaste.” Even sätter sig på huk framför honom. Handen går igenom Isaks hår. ”Och fan så bra igen.” Isak öppnar munnen och tar emot kyssen som han ser komma. Even väger lite på hälarna där han sitter innan han stoppar upp vad de påbörjat. ”Vill du ha en glass till? My treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Såg utmaningen 23.22 idag och ville se om jag kunde få ihop något på dessa minuter. Strand-sand-glass. Stresskrev och hann precis posta 23.59! En liten scen blev det.


End file.
